Scene 13
*Teresa arc: ** 12: Part 1 ** 13: Part 2 ** 14: Part 3 ** 15: Part 4 ** 16: Part 5 ** 17: Part 6 Cold open Teresa dreams of an earlier life, either real or imagined, where she had black hair and eyes. She further dreams of betrayal, being sold to the Organization by those she trusted.Claymore 3, Scene 13, p. 97 She either had to become a tool of the Organization or die a beggar.Claymore 3, Scene 13, p. 97 Teresa leaves 'Inn guest' At a local inn, Teresa cannot continue her afternoon nap, the bed being too comfortable. She gets up and dresses. She stakes her sword in the floor against a dresser and leans on it. When the inn-keeper knocks on the door to announce dinner, Teresa destroys the door with her sword. She tells the terrified inn-keeper that she is leaving. 'Mystery girl' When Teresa exits the inn before sunset, the villagers are surprised as they thought she would stay overnight. A village representative, an elderly man, offers her money that the village collected. Teresa refuses it, saying that the order to suppress the Yoma came from a neighboring village.Claymore 3, Scene 13, p. 103 Mystery girl As Teresa and the elder speak, the mystery girl tugs Teresa's cape. Teresa kicks the mute girl away. When Teresa asks about the girl's past, the elder speculates that the girl was forced to accompany the Yoma posing as a parent. Teresa suspects the girl thinks Teresa is a sort of savior.Claymore 3, Scene 13, p. 104–106 Despite Teresa again kicking her away, the girl persists in being demonstrative. The villagers fear the girl is about to be killed.Claymore 3, Scene 13, pp. 107–112 Bandits In a forest, the girl spies on Teresa's camp. But Teresa disappears from the campfire, then just as suddenly appears behind the girl. Teresa tries to frighten the girl by suspending her sword blade over the girl's shoulder. Suddenly, thuggish-looking men descend from the trees branches above. They are bandit gang lead by "Boss."Claymore 3, Scene 13, pp. 114–118 Teresa cut off the hand of one bandit, Rig, who tries to grab the girl. Teresa offers her body to the bandits, but when they see the stigma on her abdomen, they leave appalled. Rig promises to take revenge.Claymore 3, Scene 13, pp. 119–126 Additional details 'Notes' 'Anime versus manga' *In the anime, Teresa stays overnight at the inn, but is disturbed by a dream of her ill-fated childhood as in the manga. Unlike the manga, she has no altercation with the inn-keeper and leaves the next morning *In the anime, Teresa gives the standard instructions about payment for the Yoma suppression, since the request came from this village 'Cover art' Monthly Shōnen Jump July 2002 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US